Two Bodies in the Lab: Rewrite and Missing Scene
by Chrystal Rose
Summary: My idea of how Two Bodies in the Lab should have gone. Warning: I'm only rewriting some scenes, so if you haven't seen the episode yet, you might get a little confused. I suggest you watch the episode before reading this. Rated T to be safe. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A rewrite and missing scene of certain parts of Two Bodies in the Lab, episode 15 of the 1st season. BB pairing. Slightly different ending than the original, just to warn.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Isn't that obvious? If I did, the episode would have been written like this in the first place, and there would be no need for a rewrite.**

**A/N: So, this is my first Bones fic - or at least, the first one to make it online. I've actually got the beginnings of several Bones fics on my computer, but am trying to resist the urge to post before I finish them, as I have a habit of leaving you, the readers, hanging when I lose inspiration. Take Public Enemy Number 1, my Doctor Who fic, for example. I'll warn you, I haven't so much as looked at that fic in months. I just don't seem to have the inspiration to write for Doctor Who right now. Sorry folks. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to continue it when we get another episode.**

**If anyone has any ideas for a better title for this fic, please feel free to let me know. I appreciate any and all ideas.**

**Anyways... enjoy the fic. Please R&R! It helps with the whole losing inspiration thing... so, review, and you just might get a quicker update! It's a win-win.**

**And so, without further ado...**

**

* * *

**

Special Agent Seeley Booth sat at his desk, waiting for the results from the Cugini case. His feet up on the desk, he was relaxing with a cup of coffee. However, he couldn't help but wonder about Bones and her date; he'd always done his best to think of her as just his partner and friend, yet he couldn't completely suppress the romantic feelings he had towards her. He'd accused her recently of missing him; he'd never admit it, but he'd missed her - a lot. He'd been thrilled to take on a case with her. The thought of her with someone else elicited dark feelings of anger, agitation, and - ultimately - jealousy. Also, though, he couldn't help but wonder if it was truly safe for her to be meeting this guy. What if he was some serial killer or something? What if he was some old enemy trying to get revenge on her for putting him in jail?

His thoughts were interrupted when the door to his office was burst open, revealing a young agent standing behind it. The newbie - Mark Hammonds - looked a little rushed, but he seemed like he was waiting for Booth to say something first.

"Can I help you, newbie?"

"Ah, um- This just came in… there's been a shooting on K Street, targeting-" he paused, checking a piece of paper in his hand. "Ah- Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Booth's mouth fell open in shock and horror. His Bones - in a shooting? How could this be happening? Who would want to hurt Bones? His eyes widened even further as he realized what the newbie had forgotten to mention.

"Is Bo- is she alright? Was she hurt? How badly? She- she's alive, right?" His voice threatened to crack, worry pulsing through him like a drug. He tried to block out the images his mind was creating; her body, riddled with bullets, lying on the ground lifeless. Her blood spread on the ground, soaking her clothes and staining her beautiful, oh so pure skin. The thought alone sent pulsing pains through his heart.

"Oh, no, the shooters, they- they missed her. She's fine."

The words brought a flood of relief, soothing his hyper-active heart with the knowledge that Brennan was safe. But then, she wasn't - someone was out for her life, and whoever that person was, they weren't likely to give up after just one try. The realization spurred him into action, leaving the newbie agent standing in his office with a slightly confused look displayed on his face.

* * *

The entire street was lit by flashing lights, crowded by uniformed officers and emergency workers. His eyes frantically skimmed over the crowd, searching for her auburn hair, or her blue eyes, but there were too many people. After a few moments of fruitless searching, he stopped a random officer.

"Agent Seeley Booth, FBI," he introduced himself, flashing his badge. "I'm looking for Dr. Temperance Brennan. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Over by the ambulance. Stubborn thing; first she wants to help with the investigation, then when we tell her she's not needed, she wants to go back to her lab and work! It's like she doesn't realize she came within an inch of death less than an hour ago."

Within seconds he was off again, this time with a definite direction.

"Bones!" He ran up to the ambulance his partner was sitting in the back of, his heart rate increasing all over again. The newbie had said she was fine; why was she in an ambulance if she was fine?

"Booth? What are you doing here?" Brennan had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and Booth was shocked to see how calm she seemed.

"Someone just tried to kill you, and you want to know why I'm here?" He asked as he pulled her into a comforting embrace. He told himself he was comforting her, but in actuality it was just as much for him as it was for her.

They pulled apart, and she avoided his gaze. "I don't see why it's a big deal," She replied. "I'm perfectly fine. No bullet holes, see? There's no need to fuss over something that didn't happen."

He couldn't believe she was writing this off as no big deal so easily. "Bones, whoever did this, they still want you dead! They could come after you any time, any place. Did you think about that, huh?"

Someone looking on from a distance would have thought she didn't react to this at all, but Booth saw a tiny flicker of emotion pass through her eyes before she pushed it back, hiding it. "Well then I should probably be working on catching the guy. Listen, I'm gonna go back to the Jeffersonian, see if I can't get something from the corpses there. This has got to be about one of those cases."

"I'll go with you," he replied hastily.

"No, you should probably stay here, help."

"I'm not letting you out of my site, Bones!"

"Booth, there's security at the Jeffersonian. I'll be fine."

He wanted to argue, but he had to admit she was right. He needed to check out the scene, get the details.

"OK, fine, but no where else, Bones! And be careful."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. See you later, ok?"

After watching her walk to her car and leave, he reluctantly turned around and set off to find the bastard who wanted to hurt his Bones. He would protect her, whatever it took.

**A/N: Must I say it again? Please, review. It does us all some good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

**A/N: I want to thank kagomekikyo-arrow and mustanggirlz07 for taking the time to leave such kind reviews. Also, thank you to everyone who's favorited or alerted this story. This one's a bit shorter, but the next one will be longer, I promise.**

Ignoring the pain radiating through his body from his multiple injuries, Booth continued to walk swiftly through the warehouse, praying to find his partner alive and well. How could he have been so dumb, sending her straight into the clutches of the very person who was trying to kill her? Some protector he was. If she died, he'd never forgive himself.

He'd been working with her less than a year, and already he was attached to her like a druggie to cocaine. He'd do anything to keep her safe. Hell, he already had; he'd been blown up for her! And if that wasn't enough, here he was, running through a dangerous area without so much as a bulletproof vest, when he should be laying in a hospital bed. He couldn't help himself; the thought of her in danger sent pangs to his heart, pangs more painful than even the worst of his injuries. He couldn't imagine his day to day life without her in it. Walking through that warehouse, in just jeans and a t-shirt, his body was begging him to stop, to rest; his ribs felt ready to burst out of his skin, and yet all he wanted was to hold her in his arms, safe and sound.

He continued into another part of the warehouse, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his head. The last thing he needed just then was to be distracted.

Soon, his ears began to pick up Kenton's voice coming from a couple rooms further down. Heart racing, he accelerated his pace. A moment later they were in sight, right in front of him.

His eyes on his partner, he hardly even registered Kenton, nor the dogs barking viciously from their cages. Anger coursed through his veins at the sight of his partner, looking vulnerable and scared. Her hands were tied above her head, and a gag was tied on her mouth. As if that weren't sickening enough, the bastard had her hanging on a hook, like a piece of meat. In that moment, he vowed he would never let anyone near his partner again. He would do everything in his power to keep her out of harms way.

He was pulled roughly back to the present by the click of Kenton's gun as the safety was snapped into the off position. Booth saw the rogue agent raise the gun and aim it at Bones' head, and raised his own gun in response. Inside, he was terrified, but he refused to let it show.

"I'd think twice before shooting that gun, Kenton," Booth said, his voice a half growl. He knew that, even if he shot Kenton right then, the other agent would still get a shot off at Brennan. He'd really rather avoid that outcome.

When he saw Kenton's eyes as he turned to look at him, he realized just how futile the situation was. The man was desperate, and had nowhere left to run. Whether he shot Brennan or not, he was still screwed for life; even if he managed to get away, the FBI would be hunting him for the rest of his life. He had nothing to lose, and that was the worst kind of gunman to be in a showdown with. Booth said a silent prayer, hoping against hope that he and his partner could walk away from this unscathed.

Evidently god didn't see fit to answer that particular prayer, because as he watched the other man, he saw something click in the agent. He'd thought twice, and he'd come up with the same decision despite the unavoidable risk.

The next few seconds seemed to pass in slow motion as both agents, one good and one rogue, pulled back the trigger, each racing to beat the other. The two guns went off almost simultaneously, with only a split second between them.

Just as the bullet from Booth's gun hit Kenton in the shoulder, Kenton's gun fired, and as Brennan cried out, Booth felt as if he himself had been shot. If he could, he would have switched places with his partner just to relieve her pain. Ignoring Kenton's grumbling, Booth half ran, half limped to his partner; nothing else mattered but keeping her alive.

**A/N: Don't you just hate me now? Cliffies, cliffies, cliffies.**

**So, here's the deal. I have the next chapter completely written out, but if you want to get it soon, you're gonna have to review. See, according to my story stats, there have been a total of 301 visitors to this story as of yesterday. And I have 2 reviews. That seems a bit off. I don't usually like to do this, but I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least 10 reviews. It doesn't have to be much, people, just a simple 'I liked it' would suffice. Even if you didn't like it, I'm not gonna hold it against you for saying so; I know my writing isn't perfect. But please, if you do critisize my work, elaborate on how it could be better. If I get the 10 reviews tonight before I go to bed, I'll get it up tonight, but if not, it'll have to wait till tomorrow afternoon, simply because I'll be in school all day.**

**Once again, thank you to kagomekikyo-arrow and mustanggirlz07 for taking the time to leave some feedback. Also thank you to everyone who is reading this; even if you're not leaving any reviews or alerting the story, it's still appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

**A/N: Wow, 22 reviews! That's twice what I asked for. Thanks to bookwormlady, Louise Daniel, kagomekikyo-arrow, artoo, cindymc14, Proteus Unbound, lunadea21, mustanggirlz07, CCB, Cheryl, twinkle in my eye, GorgeousGummyBear, Toto24, Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie Rabb, BBrockz, BOMBSHELL18, wtlozy, wolfeylady, and all the anonymous reviewers. Also thanks to anyone else who has read, alerted, or favorited this story. Your feedback helps!**

**He held her in his arms, tears making tracks down his face. His shirt was quickly soaked with her blood, but he didn't care. Using his jacket, he desperately tried to stop the bleeding, but it seemed to be in vain as the blood continued to flow despite his efforts.**

The bullet had hit her in the stomach, and as far as he could tell, there was no exit wound. As his blood soaked hands pressed down on the wound, he met her eyes, and what he saw broke his heart. She was giving up.

"Come on, Bones, stay with me. Don't give up now; you're gonna be just fine, but you have to stay awake. No sleeping," He pleaded with her, his voice cracking. He could tell that she had resigned herself to the possibility of dying, right there in his arms, but he wasn't giving up on her. He was going to get her through this, because he couldn't lose her.

"It's gonna be alright, Bones, I'm here. Don't die," He begged, finally breaking down on the last sentence. "Please… it's too soon, I just got you…"

It was at that time that the paramedics arrived. They had to drag a distraught Booth away so that they could do their thing. As they loaded her onto a stretcher and carried her out to the waiting ambulance, he followed silently. They let him ride with her in the ambulance, but he had a sneaking suspicion it was only because he obviously needed to be in a hospital bed himself.

Her hand was clasped in his the entire ride, and he had trouble letting go when they arrived at the emergency room. It wasn't until they told him that she needed to go into surgery that he finally relinquished his hold on her, to be ushered away by nurses insisting that he get back into bed before he made his injuries worse. They led him to a bathroom first, where he could wash her blood off of his hands and change into a hospital gown.

He did so without paying any real attention; his mind was elsewhere, with his partner, in surgery. As he scrubbed his hands, fresh tears rolled down his cheeks as he recalled the look in her eyes, the acceptance there. If she died, it would be all his fault. He'd handed her right over to the man who wanted her dead, no questions asked. He should have put her into witness protection; he should have checked her apartment for explosives, and then he never would have had to leave her side in the first place; he should have at least been able to save her when he was right there in the room, his gun aimed at her captor. He was supposed to be her protector, but he had failed, and he didn't know if he'd ever get over it. It felt like he couldn't breathe, like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. Closing his eyes, he sent a fervent prayer to god, begging for her life to be saved. Begging to be able to look into those beautiful cerulean eyes again, and see her looking back. Begging to be given a second chance, a second chance to make his relationship with her everything that it should be, no holds barred. He now had no doubts regarding his true feelings for his partner; no way could he feel what he felt right now for a friend. No, she was more than that to him now. She was his soul mate, the yin to his yang. She was his Bones, and he couldn't bear to lose her. If he did, he would never recover from the pain and grief that would cripple his heart.

* * *

Hodgins sat in the waiting room, waiting for any news on Dr. Brennan's condition.

He'd followed Booth into the room where Kenton had Brennan tied up, and, seeing that he could be of no use there, had gone to find the other agents and tell them where the action was. By the time he and the agents had entered the room, Booth was holding Brennan in his arms, blood leaking from a gunshot wound to her stomach. He'd watched as Booth begged the forensic anthropologist to hang on, and he saw the paramedics pry them apart. As soon as he knew what hospital they were going to, he'd gotten in his tiny car and drove there, calling Angela to let her know what happened at the same time. The artist had broken into tears when he told her that her best friend was in surgery for a severe gunshot wound, and he'd felt his heart go out to her. She'd told him she and Zack would be there soon, and he'd hung up. Now, as he sat in the uncomfortable chair, he wondered what was taking them so long.

As if in cue, the sliding doors opened to reveal a teary Angela and a dazed Zack, Zack being half dragged by Angela as they rushed over to Hodgins. He stood up, meeting them halfway.

Angela looked at him with a mixture of hope and fear. "Hodgins… how is she?"

"They won't tell me anything, except that she's in surgery. That was about an hour ago."

Angela sank into the nearest chair, putting her face in her hands as she cried. After a moment, she raised her head, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "What… what happened?"

"Kenton was the one after her all along. When he was undercover with the Romano's, they turned him rogue. He killed Cugini, and he wanted Brennan dead because she was the only one who could catch him. I was visiting Booth here, when we figured it out, so I gave him a ride. We tracked him to a warehouse, and went in with a team of FBI and SWAT. Booth found Kenton holding a gun to Brennan, and just managed to injure him enough to divert his shot away from her head, and to her stomach."

"Oh my god. Where's Booth now?"

"They made him go back to his room," was Hodgins' reply. "Zack, you ok, buddy?"

Zack had sat on the other side of Angela, and he looked - well, kinda shell shocked, actually. He seemed to be finding it hard to believe that his boss and mentor was in surgery, fighting for her life. "I'll be ok. It's Dr. Brennan you should be worrying about, not me."

Angela patted his hand in support as they all settled in for a long night.

**A/N: Please review! Don't worry though, I'm not going to blackmail you again :).**

**Also, I wanna apologize if Zack seems a bit OOC - I wasn't entirely sure how to write him in that situation. Oh well; hopefully it isn't too bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

**A/N: Here it is, finally! The long-awaited hospital scene. Hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**Thanks to Louise Daniel, GorgeousGummyBear, wldct6, Cheryl, mustanggirlz07, twinkle in my eye, miss jasadin, BabyJ91687, Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie Rabb, Nevaehell, and Joan for the reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's favorited, alerted, or just read. I appreciate all the support!**

**I really am sorry it took so long to get this up; school has been crazy this week, what with tests in Chemistry and Algebra II, presentations in Spanish II, and more. But, it's over. For now. Anyways, enough of my boring chat... on to the story!**

Booth tossed and turned in his sleep, plagued with vivid nightmares of Bones. Every time he closed his eyes, the scene from the warehouse replayed in his mind, with various alternate endings. The sheets on the hospital bed became a tangled mess as he relived the worst moments of his life, watching, frozen to the spot as his partner, _his Bones_, was riddled with bullets. Or, another time, he watched, mortified, as the bastard gouged out her eyes with his key, and then as her already battered and bloody body was torn apart by the merciless dogs. Her screams and accusations drowned out any voice of reason, blaming him for letting him get her, for not protecting her like he was supposed to. Like he should have been able to. When he finally woke in a sweat, it took several minutes for his heart to slow down and for his breathing to steady.

When he finally felt calm enough, he threw the sheets off, getting up to go see how Bones was doing. He barely got out of the room before an angry nurse tried to stop him, but he ignored her, heading the other way.

It wasn't until he reached the end of the hall that he realized he didn't know where her room was, and was about to turn around to ask someone when he saw Angela, Hodgins, and Zack huddled together while talking to an elderly man in a white lab coat. Zack seemed to be staring off into space, ignoring the emotional display right next to him as if he didn't even know they were there. Angela had tear tracks on her face, and was leaning into Hodgins for support. The sight struck up a primal fear deep in his heart as his mind contemplated the implications of the scene in front of him. What was that doctor telling them? Was she… no, she couldn't be gone. She couldn't be dead. His eyes welled up with tears once again, and it took him a moment to gather the bravery and strength he needed to walk up to them. To find out whether or not his partner had survived the past few hours.

The entire group turned to look at him as he walked towards them, his gait starting out confident but faltering as his strength dissipated. Angela gave him a sympathetic look, letting him know that she was having as much trouble as he was. The doctor, whose name tag revealed him to be Dr. Sanders, gave him a disapproving glance.

"Am I to presume you're Agent Booth?" Upon Booth's confirmation of the fact, the doctor continued, "You shouldn't be out of bed, Agent Booth. You've suffered severe injuries, and your body is still healing."

Booth glared at the man, disliking him already. "I'll live. The question you should be answering is if my partner will live, Dr. Sanders." There was agitation in his voice, but his eyes told a different story, filled with trepidation and anxiety.

"You're speaking of Dr. Brennan?"

"No, my other partner, Einstein. Of course I mean Dr. Brennan. How… how is she?" He started out sarcastic, but ended up tripping on his own words as they rushed from his mouth on the last sentence, his eyes softening.

The doctor glanced at the others before beginning, as if seeking permission. Hodgins nodded, letting the man know that he was allowed to tell Booth of Brennan's condition, and he turned back to Booth. "Well, as you know, Dr. Brennan has sustained a gunshot wound to the abdomen. We took her into surgery immediately, and did what we could to repair the damage. The bullet grazed her liver and passed straight through her large intestine to rest just short of the her lumbar vertebrae. Due to its proximity to her spine, we were unable to remove the bullet for fear of paralyzing her. Our hopes are to wait and monitor the progression of the bullet, until it moves far enough from the spine to be safely removed.

We managed to fix the damage to her liver and large intestine, but she's likely to have trouble with digestion for the rest of her life. We can discuss that later though. Right now our main concern is keeping the bullet from moving anywhere we don't want it and causing more damage. We're keeping her in an induced coma for the next 24 hours, and after that we'll draw her out of it slowly before taking her back into surgery." The doctor paused, as if he had something else to add on but was hesitant to do so.

"There's something else, isn't there? What is it?" Booth asked, tensing up as he prepared himself for the worst.

"There is a possibility she may have lasting brain damage from hydrostatic shock."

Booth felt a painful tug on his heart, but chose to ignore it for the time being. He would have time to break down later; right now, he needed to be strong, to be there for her. To do that, he had to have all the facts.

"What kind of brain damage?"

"It's impossible to tell at this point; hydrostatic shock can affect any part of the brain. We won't know more until she wakes up."

"Can we see her?"

"I suppose there's no harm, but only one at a time. She's being transferred to a room in Intensive Care; in fact, she should be there right about now. If you'll follow me, I'll take one of you there."

He knew it would kill him inside, but nevertheless he turned to Angela. "You go, Angela. You're her best friend."

"And you're her partner, Booth. You need to see her, more than I do. No arguing; just go."

He opened his mouth to protest, but closed it quickly. Smiling weakly, he thanked her, moving to follow the doctor. A part of him dreaded seeing her; he didn't know if he could handle it. Another part of him, though, a part that was winning the fight for dominance, longed to hold her hand in his, to be comforted by her very presence. Angela was right; he needed to see her.

* * *

"Bones?"

He walked into the room slowly, taking the sight in. The room was white, all white; the walls, the bed, the sheets, the blinds, all white. There was a small white bedside table standing next to the bed, and a couple white chairs on either side of the bed. But these things aren't what he focused on; these things were not what his thoughts had latched onto, and they didn't break his heart to look at. They weren't his Bones.

She was sleeping, of course, and for once he had an opportunity to stare at her without being noticed. He just wished the sleep was a natural one, and her life wasn't hanging in the balance.

She had several wires hooked up to her, and a steady beep from a machine to her right let him know she was still there. Otherwise, he might not have been so sure. Her skin was had an unnatural pallor to it, and her face was gaunt. Never had he seen her looking so unhealthy, nor so vulnerable. All he wanted was to hold her, protect her from any further harm, but he knew doing so would only worsen her condition. And so he settled for sitting by her bed, taking her hand in his as tears flowed freely from his bloodshot eyes.

"Hey, Bones. It's me, Booth. I- I need you to hold on now, okay? I know it's hard, but I'll be here the whole way. I'm so sorry this happened. It's all my fault; I should have seen it, I should have protected you. But it's all over now, and I promise you I'm never leaving; no matter what. 'Cause you and me, we gotta stick together, you know? Partners till the end. So you just get your rest, and when you wake up, I'll be here, waiting. It's all over now."

Resting his forehead on her arm, he allowed his eyes to close, and was able to sleep peacefully for the first time that night. She was going to be alright; he'd make sure of it.

**A/N: Hydrostatic shock is a theory(not proven) that gunshot wounds can create 'pressure waves' that can damage soft tissue and cause brain damage.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bones._

**A/N: **_After two weeks, the fifth chapter is finally done! Needless to say, this took longer than I hoped, but I hope there are still some readers out there!_

_Thanks to: mustangirlz07, kagomekiko-arrow, .135, tails123, and Joan for reviewing. Also thanks to anyone who has read, alerted, or favorited this story. I think we're nearing the end of this fic; probably just one or two more chapters._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

As he stroked her hand with his thumb, he let his mind wander. He thought about his life since he'd met her, and his burgeoning relationship with her. The silent looks conveying more meaning in one gaze than most people communicate through hours of talking, the wordless touches lending more comfort than the most prepared pep talk. The late night take out sessions, the heated arguments over things like love and God. But most of all, that breathtaking smile; such a rare and privileged sight, but oh so beautiful. The way her eyes lit up when they found a break in a particularly difficult case. All those things he'd taken for granted ever since the beginning of their at first tenuous, but before long unrivaled partnership. The mere thought of losing that - of losing her - it was slowly eating him away from the inside, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He smiled wistfully as he recalled one of their first cases together, the first one where they had to travel. The case - a cannibalistic killer in a small town - had been interesting, but what he had found pleasurable was dancing with her at that bar. It'd been his first chance to see her out of her element, letting her hair down so to speak. And God, she hadn't disappointed. It'd been an internal struggle to keep from holding her in a way that couldn't be mistaken for 'just partners,' but he'd done it. Partly because such relationships between coworkers were frowned upon by the bureau, but mainly because he knew she wasn't ready. She'd just barely begun to accept him as a friend, taking her that one step further would have shattered her walls, most likely causing her to run in the opposite direction. That was the last thing he wanted to do, and so he bided his time, burying those forbidden feelings beneath a pretense of a platonic partnership and, eventually, friendship. Over time, he'd even convinced himself that was all they were - partners, friends. But now, sitting by her bedside with her life in question, he was beginning to reconsider that relationship, and how deep it ran.

All while he thought this, his eyes were on his partner, lying so helpless on the hospital bed. Monitoring the steady rhythm of her breath calmed him, reassured him somehow that she was alright, at least for the time being. That was all that mattered to him; that she was still breathing, still with him. He felt like his life was connected to her in some unimaginable way, and if hers was snatched away, his would be taken along with it.

He had a constant fear that at any moment something might go wrong, wrenching her away from him in the cruelest fashion he could imagine. Every time his eyes closed, the fear was manifested in his dreams, his overactive imagination torturing him by playing the various scenarios through his mind in horridly vivid detail. Maybe the bullet moved somehow, damaging some vital organ; maybe the damage she already sustained was worse than they thought. The cause didn't matter, only the outcome, and it was always the same: her, his Bones, dying. Him, watching as the fragile thread tying her to this world, to him, was cut. And then he'd wake up, and remember that she was still with him, at least for the time being.

She was scheduled for an x-ray in twenty minutes so the doctors could determine the best course of action from there. If the bullet was far enough from the spine, they could take her into surgery again to remove it. That was the best case scenario. Worst case scenario, the bullet was still too close to her spine. If that was the case, then they would be forced to do the surgery anyways, risking certain paralysis. And if they were lucky - if they were able to remove the bullet without complication - well, that would just mean they could move on to worrying about the possible brain damage.

Booth sighed. When he'd been a prisoner of war, he'd thought he would never endure a tougher time in his life. He'd been tortured day in and day out, not just physically, but mentally as well. Once he'd gotten out, he'd been grateful that the worst part of his life was over. Boy, had he been wrong.

The past twenty-four hours had topped that mountain, come back down, and went back up for a second trip. The pain he was experiencing as he watched his partner's labored breath, observed her pale skin, wondered if she would pull through - nothing could compare. That was the worst part - not knowing. That, and being helpless to make it any better, was what was tearing him asunder.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a nurse entering the room, presumably to prepare Brennan for the x rays. She gently demanded that Booth leave, and he did so reluctantly. He didn't want to leave her side, even for a couple hours, but he knew it was necessary. He could only hope that the next time he saw her, there would be good news. He clung to that hope as he watched his partner being wheeled out of her hospital room, because if he didn't, then he would fall apart.

* * *

He was in the waiting room once again, waiting for the doctor to come out. The x rays had come back, and upon confirming the location of the bullet, the doctors had wheeled Brennan into the already reserved operation room. That was over two hours ago, and Booth was getting antsy with the constant worry. Tension rolled off of him in waves as he sat beside Angela, wringing his fingers together. The rest of the team had gone back to the lab, leaving him and Angela to keep them posted.

"Agent Booth? Miss Montenegro?" A doctor clad in scrubs stood in the waiting room, searching the faces of visitors for any reaction. Standing up, Booth crossed the waiting room floor to where the doctor stood, Angela doing the same by his side.

"That's us," Angela said simply, desperately searching the doctor's eyes for a clue as to how the surgery went. At least he wasn't giving them sympathetic looks. That was good, right?

"Hello Agent Booth, Miss Montenegro. I'm Doctor Simmons, I performed the surgery on Doctor Brennan. I'm happy to tell you that the surgery went well; better than expected, as a matter of fact. We were able to remove the bullet without complication. She's being moved back to her room as we speak, you can see her in about fifteen minutes if you like."

Booth and Angela breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief, releasing some of the pressure that'd been sitting on their shoulders the past couple of days with the injury of their partner and friend. While she wasn't quite out of the woods yet, knowing that the risk of paralysis was past made the future look just a little less bleak.

Booth thanked the doctor, and he and Angela sat down once again, both lost in their own thoughts. Both, however, were thinking of the woman whom they both loved in their own way. Angela as a best friend, and Booth as… well, that one's a little complicated. Their relationship - it can't be classified so easily. Partner, coworker, friend… none of these terms fully describes everything that they are. It's more like a combination of all these, and many more, mixed together to form an exquisite relationship like no other. While his relationship with his Bones may have left him a little mystified, there was one thing he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt: there was nothing he would not give to keep that relationship in tact. To keep her by his side, rain or shine, for eternity.

He was scared, scared that when she awoke from her deep slumber - if she woke - her magnificent mind would be damaged, tainted. He dreaded seeing his ever strong and independent partner needing help just getting out of bed, getting dressed, even eating - such little, tedious tasks that require such little effort. She hated to accept help even when she really needed it, and he knew being so reliant on someone twenty-four/seven would kill her spirit. Sitting in the hospital waiting room, he vowed that he wouldn't let that happen. No matter what happened, he wouldn't let her give up. He would do whatever it took to keep her happy, keep her living her life. As long as he was breathing, he wouldn't allow her to become a waking vegetable, going through the motions of life without really living. His Bones deserved better than that, and that was what she would get: the best.

**A/N: **_Don't forget to drop me a line!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yea! It's finally here. I'm sorry it's taken so long! I planned to utilize my 'April Break' from school to get it up by Monday night, but life got in the way - in the form of visiting family. I spent all day Monday cleaning my room to prepare. Anyway... at least this is a super long chapter. At least compared to what I normally post. Enjoy!**

**Once again, thanks to all my loyal reviewers: ariacle, EliH2, mustanggirlz07, Joan, Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie Rabb, Little Prue, bb4evr.**

* * *

She was drowning in a sea of darkness, nothing around her but black emptiness. Her body felt weightless and heavy at the same time, a phenomenon which confounded her logical mind with it's impossibility. As consciousness' grip on her mind intensified, the feeling of weightlessness subsided, leaving in it's place a piercing pain that radiated from her stomach outward until it felt as though her entire body had been struck by a ten ton truck.

As she became more aware, she began to rack her brain, trying to remember where she was. Nothing came to mind, and she began to wonder what had happened to her that put her in such pain and took away her memory.

She slowly opened her eyes, only to close them again when the harsh light hit her sensitive eyes. She waited until the stars disappeared, then tried again, opening them warily. This time she was ready for the light, and while it still hurt her eyes, she managed to keep her eyes open.

Glancing around the room, it didn't take her long to figure out her whereabouts. The sterile white walls, the medical machines to her right, and the very bed she was laying in - stiff pillows and scratchy blankets in all - were all sure indicators of a hospital room. And yet, for the life of her, she couldn't remember just what had happened to put her there.

Looking down at her body, she could see several wires and needles connecting her to the machines. The walls seemed to be closing in on her, and she struggled to breathe, gasping in short mouthfuls of air. She tried to steady her erratic heartbeat, but it seemed to be in vain; the intensifying beep from the heart monitor served as an maddening confirmation of this. Panicked, she threw the blankets from her body, yanking all the wires and needles from her arms and forehead as she strained to stand. Ignoring the protests from the now deafening machines as well as the protests from her own body, she made her way to the door, planning to escape from the confines of the suffocating room. Just as she reached the threshold, she was stopped short by a panicked shout from behind her.

"Bones! Are you insane? You're going to kill yourself!"

Her partner grasped her firmly by the arms, directing her carefully back into the bed. She wanted to protest, but was too drained to do anything but frantically wave her arms around. Her actions had no effect on him, and he easily held her down as he called for a nurse. Opening her mouth, she prepared to barrage him with verbal protests, but found her voice lacking. In fact, nothing came out of her mouth; instead, she came to the realization that her throat was parched. Suddenly the need to get out was forgotten as the desperate need for the splendid substance called water flooded her senses. As she tried to come up with a way to communicate this need to her oblivious partner, he called anxiously for that nurse.

"What is this, a ghost town? Can you not hear that racket and conclude that my partner needs some medical attention?!" He gestured angrily as a short, plump woman in her mid thirties hustled into the room, clad in red scrubs. He seemed to realize the nurse couldn't do her job with him yelling at her, as he stepped back.

However Brennan could see from his face that he was still fuming, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't figure out why he was so upset. Sure, he was worried for her, but that was just his alpha male tendencies giving him the idea that he was responsible for keeping her safe. Her situation shouldn't have him in such a panicked state. Should it?

Regardless of the reason, he stood livid to the side of the bed as the nurse - who had yet to introduce herself - reattached the wires and needles. She seemed unable to restrain from mumbling reprimands at her as she worked, and Brennan wasn't liking it one bit. To make matters worse, she still hadn't gotten any water, and so could not vocalize her complaints to the condescending nurse.

She opened her mouth for another fruitless attempt at speech, and this time Booth noticed. She watched as a frantic look passed over his face; he looked ready to have a panic attack, and once again she found herself wondering what was going on with her partner. It was just a dry throat, he had no reason to be so frightened. She expected him to get her a glass of water, but instead the nurse handed her the long awaited cup as Booth stood staring at her, mouth agape. She noted that looking at him, one would think he'd just been given a death sentence. As she swallowed the water, however, he seemed to come to his senses, calming down a great deal.

Grateful for the ability to speak, she turned to the nurse with a look full of disdain. "If you don't take your hands from me right now, I will have no choice but to seize your hands and twist your phalanges until you give in. I am not an invalid, and am perfectly capable of adjusting my own blanket and pillow, thank you very much."

The nurse stopped in her tracks, shocked at this outburst from her patient. She seemed uncertain of what to do, and Booth had to suppress a laugh. After only a moment's hesitation, he decided to let Brennan win this one. After all, she wouldn't be winning too many fights in the coming days; maybe if he let her win some small arguments such as this one, she wouldn't hold a grudge against him as she recuperated.

"You heard the woman. Trust me, she doesn't make empty threats."

Eyes widening with astonishment and just a touch of fear, the nurse jerked her hands away from Brennan, backing away from the bed without taking her eyes from the woman lying in it.

Her voice shook slightly as she spoke. "Why don't I go get the doctor then?" Booth nodded, and the nurse hurried out with a look of pure relief evident on her face. Chuckling lightly, he made his way to his partner's bed, sobering quickly as he took her hand in his.

"You really had me scared there for awhile, Bones." He stared at her hand as he spoke, watching himself caress her hand with his thumb. He seemed unable to make eye contact with her, and this - coupled with the intimate way with which he was holding her hand - confused her greatly. She still couldn't remember what had happened to put her in the hospital; speaking of which, she was beginning to notice a burning pain in her abdomen, much more intense than the pain she'd felt before. And why would Booth be frightened by the incident with the nurse? She had been threatening the young nurse, not her partner.

"You had no reason to fear me, Booth. My threat was aimed at the nurse, and the nurse alone. I don't see why you would think you were in any danger." She peered at him curiously, itching to hear his response. There were so many things about her partner which she didn't understand, and she loved to learn more about the way he worked.

He looked her in the eye now, a little confused at first, but then his eyes flashed with understanding. "No, Bones, I don't mean that. I mean… _this_," he said, indicating with a sweep of his arm that he was speaking of her predicament. "You… almost dying. Me- almost losing you."

"Oh." Even she knew how lame the statement sounded, but she seemed unable to formulate a better response. After all, she was still unclear on just what had happened. Had he said she'd almost died? Why would Booth be to blame? And what was with the way he'd said the last sentence… _'Me- almost losing you.'_ Something was definitely going on with Booth; she just wished she could figure out what it was. Resolving to consult Angela on the matter later, she chose to inquire on what had landed her in the hospital instead; if it was enough to nearly kill her, it was certainly worth asking about.

"Booth… just what happened to me?"

His eyes widened with surprise and concern. "You don't remember?"

She shook her head no. "The last thing I remember is leaving Hollings' apartment with Agent Kenton. Hollings had run, so we were heading back to the lab."

Booth took a deep breath. The events of the past few days had been the most harrowing of his life, and he wasn't looking forward to recapping them to Brennan. He knew, however, that she would have to hear it from someone, and would rather that someone be him.

"Kenton was the guy trying to kill you, Bones. He was working for the Cuguni's; he kidnapped you and took you to a warehouse, where he tied you up and prepared to kill you. Lucky for you, I showed up just as he was about to shoot you and feed you to the dogs." He bowed his head ashamedly now, and lowered his voice. "I'm sorry, Bones."

_Now _she was confused. According to what he'd just said, he'd saved her life. So why was he apologizing?

"You regret coming to my rescue?" Her voice mirrored the puzzlement she felt, and her eyes held a wounded quality.

He kicked himself mentally, realizing the implication of his words. "No, Bones, I don't regret rescuing you. Don't you see? I'm apologizing because I should have been there to stop him from taking you in the first place, should have been able to prevent this. You never should have been shot, and it's all my fault. It was my job to protect you, and instead I've failed you. Put you right into the hands of the man who wanted you dead."

Taken aback, she stared into the eyes of her partner, trying to come up with something to say that would convince him he wasn't responsible for the actions of the rogue agent. She could explain the most complicated scientific theory, but when it came to emotions, she was lost. What was she supposed to say? How was she supposed to act? She wished Angela was there to consult with, but as that wasn't the case, she was on her own. Finally deciding that anything was better than silence, she spoke, never breaking eye contact.

"It's not your fault, Booth. Kenton is responsible for this, not you. And you weren't responsible for protecting me, not when you were in perfect health, and certainly not when you were injured. From what you're telling me, Kenton fooled all of us, including everyone at the FBI. You saw what no one else saw - saving my life - and yet you blame yourself for not seeing it sooner. Rather than beating yourself up for what you couldn't prevent, you should be congratulating yourself for what you were able to prevent. Without you, I would be dead right now… twice, in fact. I should be thanking you."

He smiled wryly at her. "Thanks, Bones. That means a lot."

He brought her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles before casually releasing it. She looked at the spot with a slightly puzzled expression on her face, and for a moment he feared she was going to panic at the level of intimacy, but after a moment she seemed to dismiss it with a blink of the eye.

Booth breathed a sigh of relief. He had been dreading her reaction to his not-partner-like actions, predicting that she would get scared and push him away. Though he knew he would probably get hell for it as soon as she was up to giving it, those were terms he was willing to accept. Maybe, just maybe, by the time that happened he'll have found a way to tell her just why he had a sudden need for physical contact with her. To tell her just how petrified he had been, petrified by the fear that he would lose her. Just how sick his stomach became just by looking at the unhealthy pallor of her skin, how angry he was at Kenton for confining his partner to a hospital bed. Maybe he'll have found a way to tell her just how much he loves her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening, and he turned to see Dr. Sanders - Brennan's doctor - entering the room. The white haired man seemed a little pissed, and they soon found out why.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Dr. Brennan. Now, here's what I want to know: when you've just had a bullet removed from your abdomen - a bullet which could have killed and very nearly paralyzed you - why, on God's earth, would you remove the wires keeping you attached to the hospital machines, get out of your bed, and then send away the one person in the room who can help you? Do you not think you need help?" The doctor moved to stand by her bed, and she could see a look of fury burning in his eyes. "Tell me, Dr. Brennan, since you returned to your bed, have you felt any increasing pain? Any burning sensations in your abdomen?" He now pulled back the blankets covering her, revealing a spreading spot of deep red forming over her wound. Booth paled, while Brennan stared at the spot silently.

"The chances of a gunshot victim walking around as suddenly as you did without tearing their stitches are slim, Dr. Brennan. Those stitches will need to be redone, thanks to your foolish actions. Next time you decide you want to challenge your nurse, be aware that it's your life you're risking. The slightest infection, and that wound could become life threatening. I shouldn't have to tell you all this, Dr. Brennan; I was under the impression you're a remarkable and distinguished doctor, but any doctor should recognize when to let themselves be cared for.

Now, Agent Booth, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step out while I redo those stitches. Afterwards, I'll brief her on her condition. When I'm finished, I suggest you have a talk with her regarding her stubborn refusal to rely on anyone."

Booth reluctantly left the room, not sure whether to be angry with the doctor for scolding his partner so harshly or grateful to him for having the intelligence to realize she would have torn her stitches. Seeing her shirt soaked in blood had scared the hell out of him, and he couldn't help but feel he was to blame. He had allowed her to chase the nurse off, humoring her when he should have made sure she was taken care of. _Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _He couldn't believe he hadn't asked her if she was okay. She had to have been in an excruciating amount of pain, more so than just from the bullet and the surgery. And here he was, rambling on and on about his guilt and inadequacy, while she bled out onto her hospital bed. How could he be such an _idiot? _

How could he ever expect to earn her affection if all he ever did was fail to protect her? He had to turn things around, and he had to do it soon. But how? What could he do to show her that he cared, that he would always be there for her when she needed him, without scaring her off? He sighed. Then there was the problem with children. He wouldn't be able to stand dating someone who didn't absolutely love Parker, and Brennan sure seemed to have issues with children. Not only was she firmly against having any of her own, she strongly disliked spending time with anyone else's, as well. There were just so many issues, so many differences, how was he meant to handle it all? Despite these obstacles and hurdles, somehow his heart still found a way to want her with all it's might. He wanted to be able to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her he loved her, but she just wasn't ready for such intimacy. It was with a pang that he realized, his heart might just have to wait. Bide his time, until the bond between them grew thicker and stronger, until they could handle a serious relationship with one another. As much as it pained him to think it, it was his only option.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't forget to review! Just tell me what you think, whether good or bad. Please?**


End file.
